the girl who knew
by pearl32102
Summary: A girl name lilly, a prince, magic, lilly was a normal girl til an encounter with a white hair came and asked her an important queston. yes this is not an anime and i know it is not fairy tail also but no one would read my story so i put it under a area know would it would get read and also sorry if i spell stuff wrong i miss some of the spelling, but if i do find it i fix it so so
1. Chapter 1the elegant man

introduction

There was a girl who loved to read, but sadly could not remember anything she read. She tried and tried the point were she got a major headache. When people asked her what she was reading she would simply tell the to find out yourself or get the book i don't want to spoil it for you, then she would give a big smile and continued to read what she was reading. The was on a bench in the park when school let out. The girls name was Lilly White. Lilly had bright blue eyes that you could get lost in, her hair was bright blond, her skin soft and pale white like snow. Way off in another land called NEKO was lillys true form, were it was being held for safe keeping til lilly woken her powers.

when lilly woke up that morning she had a really bad headache and thought that it was beacuse she read to much again. when lilly was littler her mom thought that there was something wrong with lilly so she tool her to a doctor. The doctor said there was nothing wrong. When lilly went to scool she would study all day just to to get a good grade on a test every day. One day in the land of NEKO the queen had fallen sick and her only wish was that she would be able to see her daughter once befor she died. The queen had order her fateful servant to go get lilly, but that servant despised lilly and the queen.

this is new to me so please be nice and i hope u like the intro 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Part 1

The Elegant Man

when lilly was out of school here was a big black car waiting there, everyone was surrounding the car. Then lilly saw the man, the man was dressed all in white, also had black

hair, purplish eyes, and had really pale skin lke lilly. Then lilly got a major headache, so lilly went to the bus and waited til she got home. When lilly got home she got a snack and

started to do her home work in her room. Her mom and dad were at work til nine so lill had to make her own dinner and of course save some for her mother and father. then lilly

was about to go to bed, but decided to get some air before she went to bed. she got on the balcony and looked out over the river. Then some one tapped lily's shoulder , when lilly

turned around it was the man dressed in white. the headache she had was now returning. the man said" are you lilly white ?" lilly nodded to the man half afraid and did not want to

say anything. the man said" good i have a message for you it is from your mother queen rose." lilly was cold and dizzy, then all that lilly saw was black. lilly had faited, when lilly

woke she was in her room. the man said " you had a fever and was cold so i took you into your room." lilly said "thanks and what is your name?" The servant looked shocked and

simply said" dear me i forgot to introduce myself, my name is Edward romous III, but you can call me Edward if you like." lilly looked like that name sounded really familiar. "Ahhh

you look like you realize me i am the servant of queen rose" lilly looked like the name also sound familiar to her. "who is this rose person you keep speaking of?" Edward looked

shocked " you don't remember any thing do you" said edward looking sad. " what are you talking about?" lilly saying with a curious look on her face. "Oh dear it is true you have

forgotten!" "I am sorry if i have forgotten someone important." "it is all right, ok do you want me to explain it to you?" lilly shook her head yes. then edward started to explain

every thing to lilly.

i hoped you liked the first chapter sorry it took me forever to finish this chapter i have been busy working on other things in my life. oh yeah please leave reviews and if you have suggestions for the story i will listen(read)and may write them in my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Visting The Queen Rose

Edward started to explain to lilly what had happened to her, while changeing the wet rag put on her head. Edward when lilly was born. the story went like this.

flashback

There was a woman that was laying in her bed surrounded by maids and doctors and one man that was the father of the child. The woman had very blond hair like lilly, bright blue eyes and pale white skin. When the mother gave birth to the beautiful baby girl the father and mother were so happy. The mother gave her the name of lilly white. The name was picked out because it was the mothers faveriote flower and white was the color she liked the most and that lilly would always be there precious little girl. Lilly grew and grew it was a happy family until the girls 3rd birthday. The sister of the mother named Helen had tried to kill lilly at her dad named Lucfier used magic to protect the child. The queen named Rose and the child ran throught the garden and into the castle. They ran to the dungen were no one could find them. The child was confused and scared but remained calm. The mother told her that she would like to see her one day and sent the child to kate and branden through a magical portle,the hole family has powers even lilly. shortly after she sent lilly to Kate and Branden a war broke out. The war was about who would get the childs powers that were in NEKO. one side said '' We will protect the childs powers and have no one have them until priencess Lilly returns.'' the other side desided to use the powers for them self and destory NEKO and the other kingdoms. The powers that Lilly had were really rare in magic, the rarer the magic the more stronger it would be. lucifer was the leader who was leading the armey of all the magical people and creatures. the side that would protect lillys powers. The other side was led by helen and her evil creatures of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 3 ~

The Necklace

The war started and the both sides were even in size. The witch was a little bit stronger in magic, but the side of the kingdom was stronger in fighting and was

running at the king with full force with a sword and he was busy attacking a demon that was tring to bite him. Then Edward the kings most trusted servant took the

blow from the sword. the king had defeated the demon he was fighting and saw Edward behind him with helen. The king saw this was the time to attack helen and kill

her. The king did this, but he did not realize that helen had cut off the left arm of the king. When helen died a necklace was left the necklace was were the witches

powers were, when the princess came back a new witch would be reborn. The king had won but paid a price for it. there was a treatment that can fix the kings arm

but it was really risky. The king did it anyway and when he did this the queen was on the way to london to help some of the people that had gotten sick from the cold.

The king had had woken to the sound of his wife crying over the fact that she will never be able to be a perfect mother. The king had seen this and saw that he had a

new arm and called her over. The queen had been surprised that he was awake that fast. she ran over to him and hugged him. She was so happy and asked the king

if he was well enough to get up. Edward was all patched up and was giving the king his food and tray. The king said '' EDWARD! your ok i thought you had died and i

was going to have to find a new person to replace you." "i can never be replaced "said edward. So... what did you do with the necklace from the witch? Oh um we

asked the entire kingdom they refused to tell us about the necklace.

~present~

Lilly was about to ask about the necklace when a knock interrupted the princess and edward. The knock came from lily's door. It was kate checking up on lilly and

making sure that she was ok. Lilly was pretending to read a book. Kate came in and was surprised to see lilly up at this hour and said" i thought you were asleep?

well go to bed soon so you have energy for school tomorrow." Lilly acted like she was going to sleep. When lilly made sure that her mother went to sleep that she was

asleep. Then she turned on her light and made sure that if someone was going to come in that she had a book next to her. As for Edward he had disappeared as fast

as he had come. Edward did not come back to tell lilly the rest of the story. Lilly went to bed reading a book called "the black knight". What lilly did not know was that

there was a prince that loved her. The prince was older than lilly by 3 years. He was really happy when lilly was born and when he had found her on earth. So the

prince had disguise him self as a teenage boy that went to lillys school. The prince was called Shade Narall. His name on earth was Nate Narall. He was in all honor

classes to keep up with lilly, also he was the soccer captain. ( which was a big deal.) Shade would watch from his house on the balcony and watch lilly go to bed or

study. Sometimes he would transport over to lilly and put the blanket on her if she was at her desk, but if she was in her bed reading shade would take the book and

book mark it for her and tuck her in bed and turnoff the light for her. Sometimes he would stay in a tree and watch Lilly. When he saw Edward at lily's place he knew

that lilly would be returning to NEKO very soon. The next morning lilly awoke and saw that there was a letter by her pillow from someone, but she had no time to

read it. Lilly had woken late and only had a bagel for breakfast and ran to catch the bus so she would not be late to school. Lilly go to school and was at her locker

and saw her crush which happens to be Nate Narall. Nate was aware of it but did not saw any thing. Lilly was putting her notebook that held everything that she

thought about or remembered in her locker when someone had bumped into her. The notebook fell on to the ground and dropped the papers that held dear memories

that she could remember. Nate saw this and saw that no one was helping her and ran to help her. Lilly was to busy trying to get all of the papers that she did not see

Nate helping and bumped into him. Lilly said sorry and looked up and said thanks to Nate while she blushed a little. Nate looked at one of the papers she had dropped

and it was of the NEKO castle. Nate was shocked and asked were she saw it. lilly said " I have been seeing it in my dreams a lot lately so I thought that I would draw

it to remember it a little better, but i feel like it is missing some thing." Nate thought to him self that there was something missing.

I thought this chapter was longer than all of the others and i am sorry if it is. also at the end of chapter one is was supposed to say" but this servant did not like lilly

and the queen, but can lilly change this?" yeah it would not let me fix it so yeah sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Figureing Out The Picture

Lilly and Nate were still picking up the pictures that lilly had dropped. Nate had relized that one of the pictures was holding was of NEKOS castle. Nate asked were she had seen this at. lilly said she has seen it alot in her dreams lately. Nate was aout to ask if he can keep it when lilly grabed her head and droped her papers. Nate asked what was wrong but lilly could not respond that the pain was to much for her to speak. Nate wanted to help her but he knew using magic in a public place would be really bad and it would make lilly question him. Nate took her to the office and took her home. The people at the office and the princable knew nate was shade and that he was the prince so he was aloud to take lilly home. When nate and lilly went to lillys home nate asked were she wanted to go(so she would not be wondering why he knew lillys home like the back of his hand) lilly pointed to a room which happned to be her room. Nate set lilly on her bed and asked if she wanted any thing. Lilly wanted someone to comfert her. She did not say that to nate. She said some water and nate went to go get it. When nate returned lilly was drawing something. Nate looked at what she was drawing. The picture was of a garden with read roses, white roses and white lillys. then she drew a couple of coloums and added a brown door. Then she put a bench. and then she was done then lilly fell asleep. Nate looked at the picture lilly drew. It seemed like a court yard. Nate had been in this court yard before but he could not remember when thought. Then all of a sudden lilly started to cry and scream no but to loud. Nate did not know what to do lilly woke up in tears. Nate asked what was wrong. Lilly had a nightmare abou the war and what happned. Lilly described it to nate. then nate thought that it was the time to tell lilly. "Lilly i have something to tell you, and show so please dont freak out on me please?" lilly looked at nate with a creious face and said "fine what is it that you want to show me?" Nate walked away from the bed and swirled around with his arms out. The boy turned into a boy with night black hair, pale skn, blue eyes, and a gental feature. The clothes he had been wearing had changed into black and dark blue. Then he stopped and said"I m not nate narall i am shade narall and i am your prince" i am here to watch over you and make sure that no harm comes to you and that you can return to our country which is NEKO. I am 2 years older than you, which would make me 17 and you 15. As edward said your mother has fallen ill and that she would like to see one time before she died. Lilly your mermories are comming back through diffrent ways like dreams and headaches. This means that you are ready to return to NEKO. Lilly was really confuised and did not know what to do. You also have powers, those powers are really rare but the rarer in magic the more powerful it is. That is the only thing bad about your magic. If you like i can train you here, so that you can feel more confortable. I have one queston though, were are your parents the ones that live with you here? Lilly replyed they are on vaction and i wanted to stay here to work on my studies. Ok do you think you could balance every thing you have to do? the thing is lilly did not know if she coud balance every thing that was thrown at her but said yes i can. what kind of person would i be if i could not do all of my homework, essays, reports, chories and dance lessons all in one day. MY DANCE LESSONS! My dance instor is going to have a fit! Calm down said shade can't you just tell her that you were sick and could not make it? The thing is i have not missed an day of practice and she quizes the people that miss days, i am good but not good enought to study for tests that i don't know. Oh yeah, we will work on that?said shade. Lilly looked at shade weirdly but did not know what he was talking about. what will we work on? asked lilly. you don't get it,as shade poked lillys forhead. Get what? i will tell you in the moring, it is getting late you should get to bed. Oh yeah i was wondering if i could sleep on the couch in here just in case. Sure said lilly tiredly and with that shade got a bllanket and sat on the couch and watched lilly. lilly looked at shade and asked if he wanted a pillow. he said no now go to sleep. the next morning lilly was running throught the woods hile shade was behide her. ''so today we are going to work on shape-shifting, picture an animal that you really love and try turning nto that animal.'' lilly thought really long and hard. lilly had choosen her amimal and was going to try shape-shifting into it. the animal lilly had choosen was a white wolf. NICE JOB LILLY! yelled shade. now i think you want to now how to change back. the little white shoke her head yes. well then you need to focus on what your human form used to be like. lilly changed back ino her old self. lilly thanked shade for helping her. lilly was ready to go home now, when lilly tied to stand she felt faint. llly started t lean downwards(falling), but to lillys suprise shade had cought said '' you must tired from running and shape-shifting back and forth. i will carrie you back to the house, als you can sleep while i am carring you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

At The House

lilly was about to reject shade offer to carry her, but she knew shade was correct. shade just really wanted to carry lilly and see her sleep. shade did not have the chance to see lilly sleep becaue the magic he used to show lilly his true self had made shade grow really tired and shade missed he chance to see lilly sleep peacefully. shade was carrying lilly when lilly snuggled in to shades ams deeper looking for warmth. shade was shocked, but happy that lilly was happy and resting. shade took in the moment to relize how cute and precious lilly was. shade had also relized that lilly had long eyelashes, a tiney nose ( but still cute), and really soft skin. when lilly awoke she was in her bed in her bedroom. then lilly relized that shade as sleeping on the couch again, but without a blanket. lilly found a blanket and brought it over to him and placed the blancket on him. just then shade muddered something in his sleep. the words shade mudderd were'' Lilly... I love you, and i hope you do to.'' lilly was about done placing the blanket on him when shade grabed lilly and took her into a tight but gentle embrace. lilly had fallen a sleep with shade while shade held her. when lilly awoke again she was still in shades arms, but shade was awake and lilly did not notice at all. lilly sngguled up to shade.'' now, now , cold are we?'' said shade. lilly looking up in shock and surprise and said '' sort of you took all the blanket.''then shade relised that there was a blanket and let go of lillly. ''Sorry! aboout that i did not-'' lilly cutting off his sentance'' it is fine, i was just giving you a blanket and you grabed my arm and cuddled me and i fell asleep like this.'' shade got up and was wonderng if lilly wanted breakfast. lilly was wondering if shade wanted to have breakfast. shade asked if lilly was hungry. '' oh, yeah i am ''said lilly well how about i make yoou something to eat for breackfast? are you sure i don't want to be a bother? yes i am a very good cook. i learned to cook when i was young. the chef that tought me was nice but also strick. lilly and shade left lillys bed room and went to the kictichen.'' I know how to cook also, my mom tought me when i was young to, but she was not strict.'' what was the name of the chef that tought you?'' said lilly. shade said''the name is chef goya, i know it is a weird name but he tought me how to cook with little ingrents and how to cook with a lot of ingreatints.'' said shade. '' really the first thing i cooked was lasagna and i burnt it but it was still good.'' that is the same thing i first cooked and burnt it." shade bouth looked at each other and laughed. '' so can i help'' lilly asked. "sure as long as you don't burn it like the first time.'' i wont tat is only when i am distracted and it was the first time i cooked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Getting To Know Each other

Lilly and shade had made french toast with bacon and eggs. lets take a bite at the same time ok. lilly and shade both took a bite of the eggs and saw there reaction and

they laughed and laughed. lilly got ready to go to school, shade had to stop at his house to get clothes and some other things. lilly met shade at the bus stop and they

were still laughing at each other when lilly's friends came to the bus stop. lilly's friends were wondering why shade was talking to lilly, we will ask at lunch ok says sara

shade and lilly were going to math class. the girls were staring at lilly and thought that she did not be long by shade. after math lilly went to her locker and found a

note. the note was from shade and it said to meet him after school in the court yard. lilly was going to lunch and sarah stopped her. ''hey lilly i have a question. why are

you hangout will nate?'' ''i am a friend of his and that's all.'' sarah did not believe her and said that if she did not tell them the truth that they would tell nate that lilly

liked him. she said the same thing again i am only a friend. well shade already knew that lilly liked him so when sarah and her friends came up he knew it had to be

something to do with lilly. sarah said'' shade lilly white likes you .'' what shade said next sarah was shocked. '' shade said '' oh well i will have to tell lilly that i like

her back sorry i also heard the threat you told lilly and i don't think you want me to tell shane and brian that you both like them! the girls turned around and ran

away. shade went to the court yard and waited til lilly came. lilly walked up to shade and asked why he wanted to see her. '' i have something to tell you and give

you." what do want to want to tell me first?'' ok the thing i want to tell you that i know you like me and well i like you also and was wondering if you would be my

girlfriend and i have something to tell you about neko and me, and your parents.'' ok and what did you want to give me?'' '' the thing i wanted to give you is this!''

shade held up a necklace that was made with pearls with a light blue gem stone. lilly was amazed on pretty the necklace was. then shade asked lilly if she wanted

shade to put the necklace on her. lilly said sure and lifted up her hair. shade put the necklace on lilly and was wondering what her response was to the question about

being his girlfriend. '' so what is your answer to my question i asked you about you being my girlfriend?'' '' my answer is yes i would be your girlfriend.


End file.
